Well hello there!
by tabs3456x
Summary: Cammie has moved from California to Roseville with her mum to have a fresh start, after her dad died. She will meet her old best friend again and her cousin and aunt but will a certain green eyed smirker knock her off her feet or will she see people from the past, who know about her fathers death? please read! I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I've been MIA for a while, I had to sort out some stuff with the C.O.C! Lol! The truth is I've been working really hard on revising for my end of year exams! And I have also got grounded , a couple of times, cause my mum thinks I'm addicted to FanFiction! I no right! So I hope you enjoy my story, and please comment and be nice! Please give me ideas and tips on how to improve , and yeah, that's it! J**

CPOV

Hi, I'm Cammie okay, well it's actually Cameron, but please don't call me that! I'm the girl no one notices, I'm the plain girl that no one looks twice at; I'm the one who isn't too pretty or ugly, or too fat or skinny. I'm moving to Roseville, from California, the place I've lived nearly all my life, I live with just my mum, as my dad is dead. Don't ask me how he died, because I don't know; all I know is that he left for a business trip, like he always used to do, but this time he never came back. So this is the reason I'm moving to Roseville, to clear our minds and to move house, as the old one was just a reminder of Dad. It sounds quite selfish, but my mum keeps reminding me it would be what he wanted, but it's difficult to leave, as that house is where I grew up and is only place where I have memories of him.

"Hey kiddo, this is going to be great!" my mum said as we drove past a sign saying 'welcome to Roseville'. I just nodded, hiring the music up on my i-phone, and closing my eyes. She just shook her head, and wiped out my earphones, with an evil smile on her face, as she said "and I think you know a couple of people who live here!" This got me excited, as I started firing names at her, which in return she just shook her head and laughed. In the end I gave up and waited for her to tell me – " You no Cam, I thought you would know, seeing as one of them was your best friend and all, and the other is your cousin and aunty …" This gave it away, "you mean Bex, Grant and Aunt Abby" I squealed jumping up and down smiling really widely. Let me tell you something – Bex was my best friend in California, until she moved away; before then we were inseparable, and we would do everything together and Grant, well even though he's my cousin, we are like brother and sister. And on word to describe Aunt Abby, is awesome!

Throughout the whole car journey I was bouncing up and down, and smiling even bigger when my mum told me that I was going to the same school as Bex and Grant.

As we pulled into our new driveway, I couldn't help but gape at the house, it was like a house that belonged on a t-v show, and in fact every house down my road looked like one! Mum had already unloaded all the stuff last week, so everything was done. I made my way up the stairs and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**Okay so i know the chapter is very short but they will be longer next time, i promise ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So it being summer holz and all, I'm surprisingly quite bored! So heres the next chappy! Xoxxoxox**

CPOV

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock, that wouldn't shut up, the clock beside me read 7 am , which would give me enough time to get ready! I hopped into the shower and quickly washed my hair and body with a scented shampoo and body wash. When I came out I quickly dried my hair, and put it in a messy bun, with my bangs out, I went to my closet and put on a brandy Melville muscle tank, with a pair of Hollister shorts. Then I went over to my vanity to put some mascara and my chap stick on! After looking pleased with my appearance, I grabbed my backpack, and ran downstairs and grabbed an apple and locked the door, before slipping on my white pair of converse. Mum was out at work already, which lead me to lock the house up.

With some spare time, I hopped into my white fiat 500, and put the roof down, with Taylor swift playing at high volume. It was only when I was on the road for a couple of minutes that I realised that I actually didn't know where I was going! So I used my common sense and followed everyone with backpacks! Luckily enough I found the school and drove in to find everyone staring at me, whilst I found a parking space. Immediately I blushed, realising that the song I was listening to, (which was 22) was blasting out full volume, so I did what I did best and slipped out of the car and blended in with the crowd, trying to get to the main office without any one seeing me, which was quite hard as everyone was staring at me. This made me panic – did I have something on my face, or has my top blown up? Soon, I found the main office and got my locker key and timetable, after getting directions to my locker I went into the halls to find it. I scanned the numbers, trying to find locker 158, whilst balancing my timetable and diary I just got given. As I got to 150, I slammed right into someone; they obviously worked out, because they were like a brick wall. I fell to the floor with all my bag and books, as the boy kept saying "sorry," and "are you ok" , but I wasn't paying attention to him, but trying to get all my books, and run away, as fast as possible. As I lifted my head up, I saw someone I didn't expect to see – Grant. "Grant" I laughed and squealed, as I pulled him into a bone crashing hug, as he stood there shocked. "Camster you're here"! He yelled, so that everyone in the hall turned to watch.

"Yeah didn't Aunt Abby tell you?" I asked , generally confused. "no" he replied, his arms across his chest, "well surprise" I shouted as we hugged again.

"So what locker number and homeroom are you in" he asked, as we walked on. This one I said as I stopped at a normal sized locker with 158 on it. "Oh, this is great you're next to our gang!" he said smiling cheerfully, as he grabbed my timetable and suddenly punched his fist in the air, as he said we got homeroom together! We laughed as we walked to homeroom chatting about what house I live in, and how I'm going to love it here. As we walked through the door, everyone was already seated, and I could tell my cheeks were turning a horrible red, as everyone turned to look at me. The man who was perched on the desk, beckoned me forward, and something about him looked familiar, as he said "hello Miss Morgan, I'm Mr Solomon, now tell the class something about yourself", it's like he knew I hated attention as everyone leaned forward in the seats, as he began to speak. "Um, I'm Cammie, I just moved here from California, I like sports and my cousin is …" but I never got to finish, because someone flung the door open, and mumbled , " a sorry I'm late" in a British Accent. I turned around so quickly to; see my best friend looking as pretty as ever. She locked eyes with mine, and we ran to each other hugging and talking and hugging as screamed "Cammie, I can't believe your here" with me replying with a "long time no see" we kept talking until Mr Solomon's voice brought me back to reality. "Seeing as you too obviously know each other, Miss Morgan can take the seat beside Bex". Happily we both took our seats, and whilst we waited for the bell to ring, Bex told me about her two other friends, and how I was going to love them.

Soon the bell rang, and we got up to leave but Mr Solomon told us, to sit down, saying as our history teacher isn't in today, he is are cover. So we sat down, as Mr Solomon, told us our new topic – terrorist organisations. Pleased with the topic, Bex was literally bouncing in her chair, as I sat there trying to figure out where I have seen Mr Solomon before. He started talking about how some are old and some are new; how some want different things, and how powerful some are. He rambled on, as he said they don't stop till they get what they want. It was like he was speaking about something he had experienced, saying their evil, they torture, and that you are very lucky if you come home, in a box.

It finally occurred to me, it was like I was in a daydream – going back to the night dad left, mum was crying, dad was saying he had to stop them, mum saying he couldn't take them down. Then I remembered him Mr Solomon, he was there – on mum's side, he was dad's best friend, he was offering to go with him. He was there at the funeral, then he disappeared, he left me and mum. I didn't realise I was shaking until Bex kicked me really hard under the table, I jolted back to reality. Everyone was staring – he was, it was like he knew, I knew. Grant was comforting me, but I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up and ran to the door, I didn't realise I was crying until I wiped my wet cheek, I went to open it and turned back to Mr Solomon, seeing his expression- he was just as hurt as I was, but he quickly covered it up. I walked out the door, but not before looking him in the eye and saying " where were you Joe, all those years" …

**Okay so I wanted it to be a cliffy! Sorry if I got my tenses mixed up, like I said I'm quite young. Yeah so hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back again! Sorry about the last chap, being all over the place in punctuation wise and everything – I was kind of rushing, as my mum wanted to read what I was writing, which I got out of - (sigh of relief!). So Yeah, I'm kinda running out of things to say on this bit, and I don't think anyone reads them , so heres chapter 3 – enjoy!**

GPOV

I stood there in shock, my gaze on where Cammie had just stood. I looked back at Mr Solomon, and shook my head at him – I know your probably thinking woah mate, you're in it big time, you just shook your head at one of the strictest teachers at this school. But it's no big deal, as he's a family friend, or maybe a little bit more to my mum Abby! That would be awkward. (_A.N, by the way in this story Abby is grants mum, if you haven't figured it out already!) _I looked around and saw Bex looking like she could murder Mr Solomon, too bad he's got her for P.e next!

* * *

I looked around and saw Tina's friends looking at Tina as she wrote what just happened down in that stupid pink fluffy notebook that she always carries. I stormed over to her and ripped it out of her hands, which caused her to look up at me and bat her eyelashes that could make any guy vomit. "Want to read what I wrote about crying new girl? She asked. " I mean like she was so trying to seek attention" she told me like I wouldn't care. This made me angry "You know what Tina; she wasn't trying to seek attention, like your trying to do all the time but end up failing, cause not everyone's life is perfect, okay so just grow up, stick your big nose out of everyone's business and bin this stupid fluffy notebook you carry around all the time" I finished chucking it on her desk , I had to try and stop myself from laughing at her face - she looked like she was about to cry, but stood up to face me and sneered "why do you care about this girl so much, huh, do you love her?". Bex just laughed and said "you don't know how close they are" . "You wanna no why I care about her, so much?" I asked her almost daring her. Which she just nodded in return as I looked her in the eye and said" cause she's my cousin, and she has gone through hell a lot more than you will ever will" And with that i stormed out the room, in hope of finding Cammie.

I ran down the corridor, with Bex and Zach following me, if anything Bex knew her better but Zach and I are much faster and can check more places in a shorter time. After splitting up, we met at the lockers again, with no sign of hope. "You know were never going to find her, that girl is bloody good at hiding". Bex said. Zach just stood there confused, whilst Bex explained to him, how Cammie's nickname is a chameleon, and how no one sees's her, and if she doesn't want to be found – she never will. "So basically we have no hope of founding her". Zach said, looking at me, whilst I nodded my head. "Well done Zach for stating the obvious!" Bex sighed, quickly saying "she wouldn't have gone home, would she?" Which I just shook my head to. "How about we find my mum, she might be able to help us" I said, as the others nodded in agreement, as we head of to the sports office.

* * *

BPOV

As we reached the sports office, we could see Abby lounging in her seat, looking as bored as ever. We opened the door and Abby sat up and looked at us saying "shouldn't you be in class with Solomon"?. Which we just shook our heads, as I blurted "Cammie's gone". Abby immediately stood up asking what happened, and we told her what happened from the beginning to the end. "I'm going to kill Joe" Abby stated through gritted teeth, after we finished. "Can I help" I asked, which in return Abby just laughed saying he'll have to face the wrath of Rachel first. "So what do we do" asked Zach, as he stood there helpless. " We wait, she's probably off in some secret passage way if there is some or she's probably watching us now, but hiding in thin air" Abby stated. "What you mean she's that good?" asked Zach. We all laughed as Abby responded "she's the best".

* * *

CPOV

I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that, on my first day. Everyone is going to think I'm such a cry baby. I didn't even know where I was going until is stopped in front of a building that said Sports Office on it. It was a pretty big building, and as quietly as possible is stepped inside – you could see through the glass door Abby, looking as bored as ever. I had to stop myself from going through the door and hugging her. I walked into the girls old changing rooms that people obviously didn't use anymore and sat down. I felt a cold breeze behind me, and inspected the wall. There was no window open, so it couldn't be that, but when you looked closer you could see a brick out of place. In luck I pushed the brick and a tunnel opened up – I was literally bouncing up and down, I had only been here an 1 hour roughly and I had already found a secret passage way! I followed where it lead and it brought me to an opening, where a window was, showing the sports office. Inside there was Abby and oh no. Grant Bex and I don't know who the other person is. He had blackish brownish hair, and had a big build, and was quiet tanned, as he slightly turned he had astonishing green emerald eyes. So overall he was hot. I was listening into their conversation, hearing their every word, apparently his name is Zach. I smiled as Abby complimented me, saying I was the best at hiding, the bell suddenly rang, so I waited for Grant, Bex and Zach to leave as I stepped out of the secret passage way.

As I got out I realised a girl was there, she had black long hair, that was pin straight, her back was turned to me, so I took it as a chance to escape. But she must of heard, the brick closing up, as she spun around, eyeing me up and down. "So you must be Cammie – the girl on the run" she laughed, in which I joined in. She was beautiful, her face belonged on the cover of a magazine, "so your Macey Mchenry – one of Bex's best friend, how did you know my name – don't tell everyone knows I ran out of class" I asked sighing. "Yep" she stated, " so how did you come out of a wall?" she laughed, as I admitted "secret passage way!". "Well you can obviously tell, you got some cobwebs in your hair and your face is very dusty along with your clothes" she pointed out, whilst I smiled sheepishly. "Okay I'll fix, you up because I like you, and as your Bex's friend, we're going to see each other a lot, and I'll also text Bex saying I've find you, whilst you put these on" she said handing me a new outfit, which consisted of some white shorts, with a Abercrombie blue tank top. I did as she followed and put it on, and they fitted perfectly. Soon Macey got off the phone, and got all her makeup out of her bag, and started applying some BB cream, and a light blush, with a light blue eye shadow, with eyeliner winged out on the top.

BPOV

As the bell rang i quickly checked my phone, and saw a text from Macey saying she found Cam. I sighed, i had been so worried, and it was all Solomon's fault - i mean why did he have to bring up her dad, on Cam's first day. I quickly rushed to the canteen, to see Grant and Zach already there. I told them the news and they both sighed with relief as well. Feeling in the mood of teasing i went to Zach "Awwwwwwww does someone love Cammie?", in which he replied with a smirk saying " i haven't actually even met her yet"!

* * *

CPOV

As I looked in her compact mirror, I saw a prettier version of me. "Wow Mace" I exclaimed, already making a new nickname for her as she said "it's okay Cam, but your gunna have to get used to it – I do the girls makeup and hair every day before school!" "Speaking of hair" Macey, said and pulled out my messy bun and brushed out my hair leaving it down, with my bangs out of my face secured with a bobby pin. Once I was done, we just sat their chatting, waiting till the bell to go, for lunch as there was no point going to 2nd period. "Thanks Mace, for missing a period, to make me over" I said as the bell went and we headed out towards the lunch hall. " no problemo, anyway, cause I have period 2 with you, but for now you have to face Bex and Grant" she smiled evilly. "Oh no" I said as we walked through the canteen doors.

* * *

**So that's it, Ta dah! Review please and tell me how I'm doing! Okay so i'm obsessed with those line things, after every POV! XOXOXOXOOXOOX**


	4. AN!

** Okay, I promise you guys that I will not do any more A.N's! I just want to say that I will explain why Macey was in the changing rooms in the next chapter etc!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, so I've been pretty busy – which explains why I haven't updated In a while. **

**I'd like to give a couple of shoutouts to my first reviewers – for being so kind and giving good feedback to me and I'd like to thank you to them and everyone who has reviewed, so here they are and check out their stories!**

**1. xxCandygirlxx – mwa first reviewer! **

**2. Soccerlover21**

**3. LoudNProud125**

**4. ThreeFlyingBirds**

**5. My-nose-is-in-a-book**

**6. BunnySwag101**

**So here's the next Chapter: **

Flashback!

_"Thanks Mace, for missing a period, to make me over" I said as the bell went and we headed out towards the lunch hall. " no problemo, anyway, cause I have period 2 with you, but for now you have to face Bex and Grant" she smiled evilly. "Oh no" I said as we walked through the canteen doors._

CPOV

Normal new school kids, who have normal friends, would take in the sight of the cafeteria, as they first walked in. They would look around and scan what food they had that day. But I didn't take in the food on show, or what the cafeteria looked like, or even the people that stopped eating and stared at me, whilst whispering to the person next to them. Which earned them a glare from Macey and a "gosh, didn't your mummy tell you to no stare"! Instead I was silently praying to myself that Bex wasn't mad, because if she was, I was gunna be in deep trouble.

Taking my time, I pilled food on my plate and slowly pushed my tray along the rail.

"You know, being slow, will just make Bex even madder!" Macey chuckled, in which I joined in with. Once I had paid, I followed herto the table, where Bex was smiling sweetly at me – her smiled very forced.

As I sat down she spoke. " So Cameron, where were you 2nd period". Oh gosh she was in full name territory.

"Well, Rebecca, I ran away, because I thought that would be much better than attacking Joe".

As soon as I said Rebecca, everyone on the table, flinched. And I mean everyone. And I didn't even know like half of the people on there. Bex didn't respond but did the glaring game with me, which was what we did all the time when we were younger when we were angry at each other and didn't have anything to say. After a minute, Grant started chuckling uncontrollably, which earned a hard smack on the arm from Bex. We all cracked up laughing, as Grant faked cried. Bex leant over the table and hugged me, saying "bloody hell Cam, I was so worried – are you okay?" I just hugged her and responded saying "I just wasn't expecting, him to, well , you , no say that". She just nodded and we went back to eating.

For the first time, I looked around and took in, everyone who was sitting at the table. Beside Macey was a petite looking girl, with a blonde bob , and looked very fairy like. She caught me looking at her and smiled, speaking up Oh, Cammie, we having introduced you to us yet, well I'm Liz , and this is Jonas, she pointed to a geeky boy next to her who had black hair and a slim body, I could already see nerd love around them! And this is Zach she said pointing to a boy with broad shoulders, emerald eyes and brownish hair, who just smirked at me. And this is Nick, she said pointing to a boy with blonde hair, with blue eyes, I could already picture him and Macey together. Oh and you already know Bex, and this is… Grant I finished for her. A confused look covered her face, as she kept looking between me and Grant.

"He's my cousin" I said to her, in which she smiled and nodded in response. "Look Grant, I'm sorry I ran away" I started, looking at him. "It's okay Camster come on, give me a hug" I leaned in for a hug, whilst whispering in his ear "don't call me Camster again!

The bell rang, and we got up to go to homeroom, the four of us – yeah Zach was in my homeroom, another person who saw me stomp off. I was dreading going in, seeing Joe again. We took the same seats, and I noticed a girl Macey told me to avoid called Tina, giving death glares towards Grant. Turning around I questioned him, and he said he got into a fight with her.

The class waited for Joe to come in, and eventually he did with the register in hand. I kept my head down, avoiding eye contact with him. When it came to my name in the register, I just responded with a yeah and once the bell rang, I got up with everyone else, disappearing into the crowd of people filing out the door. Desperate to get out of this classroom, i tried to get to the front but not before I heard Joe's voice

" Can I please quickly see Cameron" I could hear the desperation in his voice but i carried on walking.

"Bex, where is she?" he asked looking at Bex.

"Bloody Hell, how would I know, she's probably disappeared" she responded giving him her Baxter glare.

"Language" he replied.

By now everyone had gone and it was just Grant, Bex, Zach – the smirking idiot, wait why he was here? and oh me. Yeh I was hiding in the shadows at the back of the classroom. But Bex had just started,

" you're the one, who made her ran away, you're the one who brought up her dad, on her bloody first day of this school".

"You know what happened to Cam's dad, you know the truth …"

"Stop Bex" grant interrupted quietly, but she ignored him.

"You know how she suffered without him, how he actually got killed, how YOU weren't there, when she needed you and him most, you ..,."

But Bex never finished cause Grant shouted STOP at Bex, and swung his head towards Zach, who had heard the whole thing. I took this as my cue, as I whispered softly,

"Bex is right". Everyone gasped, as I stepped out the shadows and turned to Joe and said the same thing I said this morning

"Where were you?

He looked, at me and I realised that he had gone through us much as me – except he lost his best friend.

"I had to deal with some business" he responded.

"Like what" I pushed.

"That's classified" he said coolly.

"What are you?" Some freaking spy ? I shouted, I had lost it, now.

"You know, I could of just ignored you and be in period 4 right now but know I'm actually here, so you should at least have the decency, to answer my question!" I exclaimed, flopping down onto a nearby chair. Down the corridor, I could hear someone coming. Oh god, they probably heard the shouting, Bex, Grant and Zach heard it, and immediately sat down. The footsteps, were coming closer, and so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "

So Mr Solomon, how did you like our drama play so far,".

Bex knew what I was doing and joined in,

"Yes, we made it up in drama last period…", then Grant jumped in

"We were thinking of calling it…" Zach's turn –

"The homeroom catastrophe" I couldn't help, but slightly giggle, at the stupid name. The person had obviously had, heard it and started chuckling. The chuckling was familiar, and the person spoke up laughing still , saying

"Squirt, I really hope you're not taking drama!"

"Aunt Abby!" I exclaimed running to her and giving her a giant hug. After we pulled away, Abby glared at Joe,

"What on earth did you say, to my favourite niece, that caused them, she pointed her finger at Grant, Bex and Zach, to come to me about her running away?"

"Oh yeah, I laughed at the memory, Zach thought I wasn't good at hiding!".

"Wait there, you were, watching us, whilst we were worrying about you" Bex said, lunging at me.

Abby pulled her back, and turned to Joe again, and then turned to face us, saying "scatter".

**OKAY SORRY ABOUT THE SPEECH MARK SETTING OUT! PLEASE GIVE ME TIPS ABOUT THAT TOPIC! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I know this was a really bad chappy but please review and be nice!**


End file.
